descent_undergroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Descent: Underground Wikia
Welcome to the Unofficial Descent: Underground Wikia This wiki will provide information about the upcoming game Descent: Underground from Descendent Studios. It is a DRM-free game being created for PC, Mac, and Linux using Unreal Engine 4 by Epic Games, and will have the same VR support the game engine has.Kickstarter - Descent: UndergroundWingman's Hangout Episode 2 We strive to have the most up to date information about the game, and wherever possible we will provide references from Descendent Studios and its team in order to provide the source for the information found here. However, as with all game development, nothing is final, and designs change all the time. Be prepared for things to change at a constant pace! Be sure to get the latest information on the game and be a part of the community at descendentstudios.com. Contributing to this Wiki Anyone may contribute to this wiki, however it is requested you follow these short, simple rules. * Only write about things related to the game that have been confirmed by the development team. * Write as neutrally as possible. * Source everything! Add references where possible. What is Descent: Underground? Descent: Underground is a six-degrees of freedom, first person shooter (coined "Freedom Person Shooter" by Wingman)Reddit - Descent: Underground AMA with Eric "Wingman" Peterson & Rob "Designopotamus" Irving based on the classic Descent series published by Interplay. It is a prequel of the series, set in a dire near future, when there are battles for resources on asteroids in order to feed a chaotic situation on Earth. It takes place before the events of ''Descent, ''when PTMC's Dravis unleashed a modified alien "transmode" virus upon the mining drones. The game is being created by Descendent Studios, a development company based in Austin, TXReddit - Descendent Studios. It is headed up by Eric "Wingman" Peterson. The game is being funded via crowdfunding, including a Kickstart campaign. Planned Release and Early Reception The estimated release date was slated for March 2016, with an early alpha to be available in August 2015. An epic single player game was planned for the build released in August 2016, provided crowdfunding goals were reached.Descendent Studios - A View From Above (Roadmap) by Phil "BlueDog" Tittle Though crowdfunding passed the initial $600k goal, Beta releases did not manifest at the expected time. Developers are presently hard at work on the game's development, releasing new Alpha builds and testing environments every other week, and getting to feedback and bug reports in a timely and responsive fashion. They credit a number of circumstances for the delay; including having a small team (their staff is under a dozen people, building or managing every aspect of the game, with most staff taking on a number of roles that a triple-A title would have delegated to more individuals), a number of balance changes based on research and feedback from the fan community (with whom they are working closely on their official forums), as well as some technical issues with Unreal Engine's transition to the newest releases. Early reviews of the first testing builds have been largely positive, with most negative sentiments related to impatience for the final product. Wingman says three quarters of the fans are eager for the first Single Player campaign, but they wanted to finish the Multiplayer modes first in order to develop the game balance and get the most challenging aspects of the development completed first.Wingman's Hangar ds69, August 19, 2016 Game Features * Ships * Powerups * Corporations * Game Mechanics * Game Modes * Competition * Single Player * Lore * Currencies * Modding * Business Model More Information * Descent: Underground Kickstarter page * Descendent Studios website * Descendent Studios videos * Descent: Underground history References Latest activity Latest News * 4/9/2015 - The official Descent Underground trailer has been released! * 4/8/2015 - Kickstarter Referral contest - Win an AMD 295X Video Card * 4/7/2015 - New Design Underground video - Lore and Single Player Kickstarter Kickstarter Category:Browse